Two Different Worlds
by Lady Nessa
Summary: Van Helsing Underworld crossover:Morena Van Helsing and Kella Corvin are best friends. One day, things take a turn for the worst. Both girls have set out on an adventure to save their familys and maybe even world it as each girl faces their family's enemy
1. Two friends, two families

****

Chapter One

Morena (more-ray-nuh) ran around as she got ready for her family's night out. They were going to the orchestra and then out to dinner. Talk about Bores Ville. It wouldn't be too bad. Her friend, Kella, was coming with her.

Morena was a pretty girl at the age of fifteen. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length and slightly wavy. Her eyes were a clear cobalt color that glittered when she was laughing or had an idea.

Morena was in a long black outfit. The top was form fitting with a wide neck and short sleeves with a beautiful pattern on it. Her waist was framed with a blood red sash that tied at her hip and almost fell to the floor. The skirt slowly swooped out and became loose till it ended with a train. The girl had on a silver ring on each hand and a silver and pearl watch on her left wrist. She had on silver cross earrings that dangled below her ears. She wore two silver necklaces. One was fairly short with a silver and diamond Celtic cross charm. The second necklace was longer than the first and it had a silver cross charm on it. The cross was fairly modern with small pieces of black pearl on it.

"Rena (ray-nuh), are you almost ready?" came her mother's voice.

"Almost, mom." Morena shouted down as she put on her black skin tight boots.

"Hurry then." came her father's voice.

"Yes, papa." Rena replied as she put on black eyeliner and dark red lipstick.

Morena heard the phone ring as she ran down the stairs. Her father got it and spoke into the phone. There was a silence and then her father hung up.

"I have to leave." he said.

"Why, where are you going?" Morena asked.

"I've been called out of retirement." he said.

"But papa…"

"No buts. Now you and your mother take care of yourself." He smiled and bent down toward her.

"I'm going with you." her mother spoke up.

"No you are not, it's to dangerous." her dad said.

"What are you going to do that is dangerous?" Morena asked worried.

"Now, Gabriel, you didn't thing you'd leave me behind, did you?" her mother asked.

"No Anna. But that doesn't stop me from trying." her father replied.

All of a sudden the door rang and Morena ran to get it. Standing in the doorway was a fifteen year old girl. Her hair was about three inches longer than Morena's and was black like her mom's. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin was pale.

She was in all black with a corset around the waist. The sleeves of her top were made out of fishnet and went to her wrists. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a small green stone in the center. She had on a steel crescent moon ring. To finish off the look, she had on a long skirt.

"Kella. I'm surprised you got in a skirt.." Morena stated.

"I could say the same for you, Rena." the girl smiled back. Just then, Gabriel and Anna rushed out the door past Kella and Rena. The two got onto her father's motorbike.

"We love you Rena. We'll be back as soon as we can." her mother shouted and they sped off.

"My place?" Kella asked.

"Yeah."

"C'mon then." Kella said.

"Let me go change. Sorry this is so short notice. I guess that's what you get for being a Van Helsing, huh?" Rena said smiling.

"You should try being a Corvin. It's a little bit harder." Kella said.

"Try me." Rena said from the top of the stairs. A few minuets later, Rena came down the stairs in the same outfit except she was in black jeans with the sash tied on as a belt.

"Ready?" Kella asked.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Rena said as she threw on a long, flowing black trenchoat and a black hat. "Now I'm ready."

Rena locked the door and the two began to walk to Kella's house. Kella's house was huge, more like a mansion on the outskirts of town. It was dark and looked rather creepy in the moonlight with it's brickwork and vines all around it. It was one of the main reasons the girl loved it.

The two entered the house and walked through the main room, where there were usually several people. However, the room was mainly empty tonight. Rena followed Kella up to her room where the girl changed into dark red jeans instead of a skirt. She threw on a leather coat that went to her knees.

"Race you down the stairs." Kella said already half way out of the room.

"No fair!" Rena shouted running after her. Rena eventually caught up with her and saw the girl sliding down the rail. Rena jumped over the banister and landed in a crouch.

"No fair. Where did you learn to do that anyway?" Kella asked.

"One word: dad." Rena replied with a smirk.

"Your dad must be in good shape." Kella said.

"Kella," came a voice. The girls turned to see Kella's mom and dad walking towards them.

"We have to go for a while." her dad, Michael, told them.

"But why?" Kella asked worried.

"Um, old challenges have come up." her mom, Selene told her.

"Alright. Well, I'll be here." Kella told them.

"Well be back soon, I promise." Michael told her and they ran off.

"Have you noticed that everyone's parents are suddenly running off?" Rena asked.

"Funny, isn't it?" Kella said. The girls shrugged and ran off to the movie room to watch_ Frankenstein_ and _The world is not enough (James Bond)_.

"So how long are your parents going to be gone?" Kella asked.

"A day or two." Rena shrugged.

"I may just have to kidnap you then." Kella said smiling.

"Oh how dreadful." Rena said sarcastically. "What horrible thing are you going to put me through first?" Kella smiled.

"How you gonna get your stuff?" Kella asked.

"I'll run by my house later and get it. I know when I sleep over at your house, I have to be prepared for anything." Rena said smiling.

The girls sat through _Frankenstein_ as they laughed and goofed around. A scream was heard outside from the common room. The girls looked at each other and ran toward the common room. They got there just in time to see the entire house was cornered by a group of men with guns. Kella saw the leader and her eyes flamed with hatred.

"Kraven." she whispered.

"Who's he?" Rena asked in a whisper. She felt something at the base of her spine. Evil was close.

"My parents arch enemy." Kella replied softly. Rena lowered her hat over her face so it was covered in shadow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Kraven. Most of you probably already know me."

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Rena said stepping through the crowd.

"Are you crazy?" Kella asked her.

"Partly. Why?" Rena replied.

"And who might you be?" Kraven asked her.

"What's it to you?" Rena said.

"Give me your name."

"Give me one reason why I should."

"I was sent here to retrieve someone. I need to know if you are them." Kraven said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. Your shiny shirt was to loud." Rena smirked.

"Kella." he whispered.

"Oh, no. You must be mistaken. The name is Rena."

"Well, Lycan, then this is your last day on earth." Kraven said.

"I highly doubt that." Rena said and flicked her wrists outward. Tojo blades slid into her hands and she flicked them on. Rena stood there and waited. Kraven nodded and the ten men behind him ran forward.

Rena cut a circular hole in the ground and vanished.

"Follow her!" Kraven said. Suddenly, all the men were inside the hole and only Kraven remained.

"Honestly, you really do need a better battle strategy." Kella smirked as she saw Rena on the top of the rafters. Rena smiled at her friend as she put her grappling gun away inside her coat.

Kraven looked up only to be knocked in the whole by Rena.

"Everyone out!" Kella yelled. There was a mad dash for the front door. Everyone was out and the girls shut the doors behind them.

"My place." Rena said.

"Uh, duh." Kella said.

The girls ran to Rena's house. When they got there, Rena's dad was waiting for her.

"Oh, Rena. I'm so glad you are alright. We are leaving, now." he said.

"But dad…" Rena protested. She was cut off by a figure moving toward them. It was Michael.

"Dad?" Kella asked.

"Kella, we have to leave." he told her.

"For how long?" the girl asked.

"Yes, how long?" Rena asked turning to her own father.

"I don't know." both father's said at the same time. The girls looked at each other and Kella handed Rena her ring and Rena handed Kella her steel band with a vine pattern engraved on it.

"I'll be back for this." both girls said at the same time. They hugged and then went with their own fathers.

Rena got on her dad's motorcycle and looked back at Kella as they sped off into the night.

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing or Underworld. I decided to start a new story. The idea came to me in History when I heard a motorcycle roar past the school. I know it seems pretty stupid to get an entire blot from that little noise but that is just the way I am. Plus, I've wanted to do this kind of story for a while. Please R&R and no flames. Thanks!)


	2. When in Rome

****

Chapter Two

"So you are saying you used to be a monster hunter?" Rena asked her father, who was currently explaining his past career choice.

"It was destiny really. You see, I couldn't remember anything about my past. Then, your mother came along while I was sent on an assignment." Van Helsing explained.

"What was it?" Rena asked.

"To kill Dracula." Van Helsing said.

"But Dracula is fictional…and monsters don't exist." Rena argued.

"Not any more. There are still a few around but, yes, Dracula was real. I still have the scares to prove it." her father said.

"Did you kill him?" Rena asked.

"Yes, and in the process, I…I found out who I was. I am the Left hand of God." Van Helsing explained.

"What!?!?" Rena shouted. She almost fell off the bike from shock.

"Your mother and I are well over one hundred years old. God granted her immortality so I wouldn't be alone."

"Dad, are you on any medication that you never told me about?" Rena asked.

"I'm serious. You have to believe me." Van Helsing urged. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned around to face his daughter. "I know this sounds impossible but you have to believe me. Otherwise, you could be in even more danger than you are already in."

"I believe you, I do." Rena replied. Her dad smiled and revved up the bike just before he got back on the road. "But why am I in danger?"

"Dracula has returned. He will want revenge on me for killing him the first two times." her father said.

"Anything else I need to know about Dracula?" Rena asked.

"He has three brides that came back with him. The red head is Aleera, the black haired on is Verona and the blond and Marishka." Van Helsing explained.

"Got it." Rena said and looked at the passing country. She just then wondered what else was going on she didn't know about.

"Dad slow down." Kella said and then saw her mom. "What's going on?" the girl asked.

"Kraven is back." Selene said.

"He just tried to kidnap the entire house!!" Kella blurted out.

"He did what?" Michael asked.

"That settles it, we are getting out of here." Selene said.

"Where are we going?" Kella asked.

"Somewhere other than here." her father said taking her hand and leading the girl through the night.

The next day, Rena, Van Helsing and Anna were in Vatican City, Rome.

"Bless me father for I have sinned." her father said kneeling in the confessional. The curtain raised to show and elderly man in red robes.

"Gabriel and Anna Van Helsing. So good of you to come. I am Cardinal Saxton." he said and then saw Rena.

"Cardinal, this is our daughter, Morena." Van Helsing introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rena said wanting to be polite. The Cardinal nodded and smiled at her.

"I assume you already know the situation. I will have Max assist you in this mission. Max is the great grandson of a friend of yours." Cardinal Saxton said.

"Carl? Is he Carl's great grandson?" Anna asked.

"Indeed he is." the Cardinal said and then the family saw a man with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes run toward them.

"I take it you are the Van Helsings. Follow me, I have some things to show you." he said.

Rena, being the curious teenager she was, found her way to the weapons table. She saw two guns along with several rounds of bullets. The bullets were either filled with a silver or blue liquid. Rena picked up the black gun loaded with the blue bullets. She felt someone behind her and turned. It was Max.

"You like those, do you? I shouldn't be surprised, knowing you're last name." he said.

"You make these?" Rena asked. Max nodded.

"The blue ones are ultra-violet radiation in a liquid form. Very handy for hunting vampires."

"The sun harnessed as a weapon. Genius." Rena said smiling as her eyes glittered.

"Thank you. I wish your father was as appreciative of my work as you are." Max said.

"What are in these? Silver nitrate?" Rena guessed holding up a round of the silver bullets.

"You catch on fast. Very handy for hunting werewolves."

"Lycans." Rena muttered.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Oh, my friend always refers to werewolves as lycans and I guess she is sort of rubbing off." Rena said, and image of Kella popping into her head. Then something flashed in her mind.

__

"Oh, no. You must be mistaken. The name is Rena."

"Well, Lycan, then this is your last day on earth."

The guy who came to Kella's house called her a lycan. Why? What was his name even? Kraven, that was it.

"Hey, know anything on a guy named Kraven?" Rena asked tucking the guns along with about ten of each round in her coat.

"No, why?"

"No reason. He's just a jerk I met once." Rena said.

Suddenly, the building began to shake. Rena ran from the table to try and find her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she shouted trying to find them.

"Rena!" she heard and found Anna looking for her.

"Mom!" she shouted running over. "Where is dad?"

"Anna!" came her father's voice.

"Dad! Over here." Rena shouted. Van Helsing ran over them. Van Helsing guided his family under a work table as dust and stones fell from the ceiling. Rena could hear and see men running around, bottles breaking, fires starting and a variety of other things falling to the floor.

All of a sudden, all was still and silent. The shaking had stopped. Rena poked her head out from under the table as her father and mother stood. Van Helsing helped his daughter up and the three looked at the mess before them. No one was seen except Max, who was curled up under a table.

"What was that?" Rena asked.

"I don't know." Anna said holding her daughter against her.

"Gabriel, glad you are still alive." came a voice. The three whirled around to see a pale man dressed all in black. His hair was black pulled back in a ponytail and he had a gold loop earring.

Van Helsing pulled Rena behind him.

"And Princess Anna Valerious has returned. Oh, is it Van Helsing now? I guess I shouldn't be surprised." the man said. "Tell me Gabriel, how did you get God to grant you your wish? Did you pray?" he asked as is taunting Van Helsing.

"You never were very fond of praying, Dracula." Van Helsing said.

__

CRAP!! How did he get in a church?!?!?! Rena thought to herself.

Dracula tilted his head and saw Rena.

"And who might this beautiful young one be?" he asked. Rena remained silent.

"Is she your daughter Gabriel? Judging by her coat and hat, I can see where she gets her fashion sense." Dracula said.

"She has her father's heartbeat as well." a voice hissed behind Rena. Rena whirled around to see a red haired woman behind her. Rena flick out her tojo blade and cut her across the face.

The woman screamed and ran over to Dracula.

"Aleera?" Rena asked her mother. Anna nodded.

"Now, I'd like you to meet my friends from he coven." Dracula said and motioned for the to turn.

They did and saw about twenty to thirty men behind them. Some had guns others had swords. Anna had a hand on the hilt of her sword and Van Helsing was about ready to whip out his tojo blades. Rena had a hand inside her coat holding the black gun.

"Gentlemen, I leave them to you." Dracula said smiling and the men began to move in. "Gabriel, I'll be waiting." With that, Dracula and his bride flew off into the night.

Rena sighed. "I assume they are all vampires?"

"That would be correct." Van Helsing said.

"Good." Rena said and pulled out the gun. She began to fire and the all heck broke lose. Anna drew her sword and Van Helsing took out his tojo blades. Rena first went for the twelve men with guns. Bullets began flying through the air as Rena ducked behind a table. She struck down three men already. She sat behind the table, shooting through a small hole in it.

A man jumped over the table and Rena shot him. The man fell to the floor and hissed, fangs bared. Light poured from his mouth as be turned to ash.

"Whoa." Rena said actually seeing what the bullets did.

"Rena, get out of here!" her father ordered.

"But what about you and mom?" Rena asked.

"We'll be fine, get yourself out of here." he shouted gutting another vampire. Rena ran over to Max (who was still under the table) and grabbed his arm.

"We are getting out of here." she told him and drug him up the steps and out of the church. As she ran through, she saw that all the crosses had either been broken or shattered from the shaking earlier. That is how the vampires got in. Rena tossed Max on the front steps of the church and turned to run back in.

She then saw five vampires coming her way. Rena took out a second cartrage and re-loaded her gun. She turned and fired, hitting one on the first shot. Another vampire shot at her. Rena moved to the side as the bullet grazed her left arm. Rena hit the ground and fired her gun. The bullet went into the one that had shot at her. Rena kept firing till all the vampires were dead.

The night was silent as she stood in the dark square, gun at the ready. She was breathing hard and her hot blood coursed through her veins. She slowly backed up. Then she realized something. It was silent. She couldn't hear the battle down in the church like she could before.

Rena took of running into the church and then down the stairs into the Order. What she found was nothing but the piles of dust that used to be vampires. Her parents were gone. Their bodies were not on the floor, which meant they weren't dead. However, they weren't there meaning they lost the battle.

Rena roared in aggravation and slammed her fist on a table. The wood broke and splinters flew everywhere. Rena pulled her fist out of the hole and found it unscratched. At that point she was to angry to care. Rena kicked a table and it flipped over, glass shattering everywhere.

Rena sank to her knees.

"Kella," she whispered. "help."

Kella sat in Rena's dark room as she thought of what had just taken place.

__

"Kella, leave get help." Michael shouted at her. Kraven had surprised them in an ambush and Selene, Kella an Michael were fight against the vampires.

"I won't leave. I can do this." Kella argued as she kicked a vampire away.

"Leave! Kella, NOW!" Michael said shoving her forward into a run.

Kella didn't know where to go but here. Once again, her attempts to find Lucien had failed. She knew after the adventure her mom and dad had that Lucien was just injured and not dead. He was there when Kella was born and made her Godfather. Kella knew he was the only one who could help, but Lucien could never be found.

Kella sunk down on the floor. "Rena, where are you?"

The next night, Rena arrived at her own house once again. She unlocked the door and went in, careful to put the iron cross her family had in the center of the door first before locking it again. She new that only ancient vampires, like Dracula, were affected by crosses and the modern day ones were not (she did a lot of reading on the plane ride back). However, better safe than sorry.

Rena went into her parents room and found a video tape on her mom's dresser. She picked it up and read it. _Play me_ it said. Rena put it in the VCR and pressed 'play'.

A picture of Anna and Van Helsing appeared on the screen.

"Hello Morena. If you are wondering why this tape was out, well, we knew this mission would be hard and knew things might not go according to plan. So if you are watching this, something has probably happened." her mother explained.

"We think it is time you knew the whole story." her father said. "It all started when I lost my memory seven years prior to the mission I'm about to tell you about…" Van Helsing told the story of his adventure over again. Carl, the brides, Frankenstein, Dracula's children, and Velkan were all there. Even the part about how he killed Anna.

"Well, God knew I could never live with myself so he granted Anna a second life and eternal life with me so I would be lonely. Then you came along and you know the rest." he finished.

"Listen, sweetheart, if something has happened to us, we want you to find your Godfather. It would have been Carl except he died a while ago. So your Godfather is Frankenstein. He is in downtown New York, sixty miles from here. Find him and he will take care of you. Be careful and remember, no matter what happens, we love you." Anna said. Rena bit her lip. The screen went blank and changed to static.

Rena leaned back and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She whipped it away and went up to her room. When she got there, she found the window open and a figure in the darkest corner.

"Rena?" it asked.

"Kella?" Rena asked hopefully. The figured stepped forward into the moon light. It was Kella. The hugged each other and then gave each other their own rings back.

"Where have you been?" Kella asked.

"Rome. You'll never believe what happened. My dad used to be a monster hunter. He killed Dracula! Twice! He's the Left Hand of God! He's over a hundred years old and so is my mom! My Godfather is Frankenstein!" Rena started to rant.

"But Kella, Dracula's returned! He kidnapped my parents! He's after me now!"

"Rena, breathe! Breathe!" Kella said grabbing her shoulders and shaking. Rena took deep breaths.

"How about you? Anything like that happen to you?" Rena asked expecting to hear a 'no'.

"Yeah. You remember that guy, Kraven? He kidnapped my parents and I can't find _my_ Godfather and Kraven is after me too." Kella asked.

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with vampires." Rena pointed out.

"Right, yeah…vampires." Kella said getting softer. "Well, where do we go now?"

"Downtown New York."

(A/N: Chapter two is done. Reviews:

****

Samara Morgan-Ring : Fluffy steel pillows shaped like top hats??? Interesting. Glad to know you like it.

****

Elwin 16: Nope, don't get tired of it (though I do have several unfinished stories.) I'm working on Life Force but I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!! GRRRR!!

****

Countess Jackman: Glad to know I'm not alone. Thanks for letting me know what you think of my idea.

****

R.S. Logan: Rae is annoyed already. Trust me smile evilly. Kella is a mix of Rae and Lycan (another friend) and Rena is a mix of me (but nowhere near that brave, however I give her the sarcasm I have) and Sorceress (another friend). Don't worry. Kella _will _trip! Tee hee! Thanks!

Artemis1860: Thanks! Yes, she still was wearing her crosses. Her parents brought her up that way. I'll check out your page right now…OMG!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!! Didn't I tell you that story was good? What place did you get? Wow, I wish I got a free DVD. Congrats!!


	3. Finding Frankie

I don't own Van Helsing or Underworld

****

Chapter three

Morena and Kella walked through downtown New York the next night.

"How do you know he'll be here?" Kella asked.

"Well, we don't know where _here_ is. Let's just make sure that Kraven guy doesn't find us.

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Um, Kella, he's Frankenstein. I think he would stand out in a crowd just a little bit."

"Does he know what you look like?"

"No, but I'm sure it will all be fine." Rena assured her. "I hope."

The girls suddenly heard a laugh from far off.

"Oh, no." Rena said and then they heard it.

"Well, well, well. The little Van Helsing out all alone."

Rena sighed and turned around. "What now, Aleera?"

"You parents told me to say hello."

"What have you done with them? Why are you here?" Rena demanded, her anger growing in her.

"We came to get Frankenstein." came another voice. Two more women appeared next to Aleera. Marishka and Verona.

"Our master requests your presence." Verona said.

"Tell him he can shove that invitation where the sun don't shine." Rena retorted.

"Feisty little thing isn't she?" Marishka said taunting her. Rena growled at her. Kella had to grab her arm to keep her back.

"You haven't even seen the tip of the iceberg." Rena said, the stones in her crosses softly glowing.

"Sisters, I can see the monster!" Verona exclaimed.

"Charge!" Aleera shouted.

"Oh no you don't." Rena said flicking out a tojo blade. She flung it and it went through Marishka's wing and trapped her to the wall. Rena pulled out the black gun and began to fire at Verona while Kella was busy holding off Aleera.

Rena fired the gun at Verona. The bride lifted her into the air. Rena reached up and grabbed the vampire's wing. Verona could no longer fly. She dropped Rena. Rena landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Kella! The sewer." Rena shouted as she jumped in. Kella followed her. Rena closed the lid and heard splashing. Kella was fighting about five men dressed in black.

"Kella!" Rena shouted tossing her a gun loaded with the sunlight bullets. Kella caught it and began firing, the sound echoing through the tunnel. Soon, all five were dead.

Suddenly, Rena was lifted up by the collar. It was Kraven.

"We meet again lycan." he said.

"I'm not a lycan." Rena said jamming her elbow into his nose. Kraven let go and Rena and Kella took off running.

"Rena, is it a full moon?" Kella asked.

"Not till tomorrow." Rena replied.

"Girls." came a voice. The girls stopped. There was a tall man with a coat on. He had his hood up so his face couldn't be seen.

"Down this way." he motioned.

"Can we trust you?" Kella asked.

"Do you have a choice?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other and then at the man. The girls ran over to them and they followed him through a series of tunnels, long after they lost Kraven.

"Who are you?" Kella asked.

"I would like to know they same. Why did you help us?" Rena asked.

"You are full of questions Morena and so is your friend." the man replied.

Rena stopped and the stranger turned toward her. Rena slowly pulled the man's hood down.

"Frankenstein." she gasped.

"Young Morena, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Now look what you have become. You have your father's hair and your mother's eyes." Frankenstein said smiling.

"It's Rena now, for short."

"Who is your friend?"

"Oh, Frankenstein this is my friend Kella." Rena introduced.

"Where are your parents?" Frankenstein asked.

"Um, well that is why we are here. Dracula has returned and kidnapped my parents. Some guy named Kraven kidnapped Kella's too." Rena said.

"I would have us go to my Godfather but I can't find him." Kella said.

"I see. So, Rena, what did your father tell you of his adventures?" Frankenstein asked as he opened a large wooden door that lead to a nice, dry and neat-looking room.

"Not much really." Rena said looking around. "Nice place." she said.

There was a table and set of chairs that didn't match. There was a small kitchen in one corner with pots and pans hanging off the all. There was a couch and two over stuffed chairs in the center of the room and off to the other side was a bed and a door to the right of it. Rena assumed it was the bathroom. Next to the door where they came in was a tall cabinet and book shelves filled with books.

"Really, then I shall tell you his first adventure with Dracula. It all started one year before your father arrived in Transylvania. I was created by my father, Victor Frankenstein. Dracula had had him under his will for quite sometime. Well, the villagers were enraged at my father…"

So the three talked well into the night about Van Helsing and his past adventures.

(A/N: Sorry it's short but I'm exhausted. I went to a football game last night and it went into triple overtime so I didn't get home till like eleven. I'll try and have chapter four up soon. Please R&R and no flames. Reviews:

****

R.S. Logan: Thanks for the cookies. I part of me loves it when Rae is grounded because it's the only time I can annoy her and not get killed. It's is SO funny. Glad to know you like!!

Christine Marquez: Glad to know you think it's entertaining. 

Countess Jackman: Glad you like my idea. The crossover is inspired by all my friends, who have earned nicknames from both movies and it just clicked from there. I won't give up. I might be delayed by writers block but that is the only danger. I will watch the movies constantly to make sure that does not happen.

Artemis 1860: You're welcome. You are right in thinking Rena doesn't know Kella is a vampire. One of their rules is 'never tell mortals about us' (Anne Rice), remember. Don't worry, she'll find out soon enough. Thanks!


	4. One human, one hybrid

I don't own Van Helsing or Underworld

****

Chapter Four

Rena was asleep that night on Frankenstein's two chairs that had been pushed together. She was dreaming about her parents back when she was little. That was back before she knew about vampires or werewolves or anything like that. That was when things were much easier.

"Rena, wake up! Morena!" Kella said shaking her.

"Five more minuets dad." Rena moaned still asleep.

"Morena Van Helsing, wake up now!" Kella hissed. Rena's reply was to roll over on her side. Frankenstein walked up behind Kella and looked at Rena.

"I have no idea where she gets this from." Kella mumbled and tossed a cup of water on Rena. Rena jolted awake and drew a dagger out of her sleeve. She then saw Kella, who cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, um, family tradition." Rena mumbled flipping the blade closed and got up.

"What is? Not waking up easily?" Kella smirked. Rena made a face at Kella asthe young Van Helsingslipped on her coat. Kella just smirked slightly.

"Why up so early anyway?" Rena asked looking at her watch. It said five o' three.

"You two are going to find Kella's godfather." Frankenstein said.

"What about you?" Rena asked.

"I shall be fine. Don't worry about me." he told her.

"Well, try not to be seen. Dracula is still looking for you." Rena told him.

"I know that Rena. I promise I will be careful." Frankenstein said. Rena smiled at him and lowered her hat over her eyes before she and Kella left.

"So, any idea where your godfather is?" Rena asked a while later lifting a sewer lid and moving it to the side.

"I got a lead from his friend Raze on my cell phone. It said he was in Massachusetts. Great Barrington to be exact."Kella said.

"You mean he's in a college town that is almost invisible to the rest of the world. And I thought this would be hard." Rena said helping Kella out of the whole.

"Any preference to how we get there?" Kella asked.

"We could walk there, which would take an awfully long time. For that reason, we take the subway." Rena said as the two walked to the subway terminal.

"Do we have to? Something always goes wrong when someone in my family goes into the subway." Kella said.

"Relax, what could go wrong?" Rena asked as the two entered. Kella saw an all to familiar face. It was one of Kraven's goons. Kella knocked Rena into the subway car as a bullet ricocheted off the door. The door closed behind the both of them and Rena sat up.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Kella told her helping her up.

"I'm a Van Helsing. It's what I do." Rena said smirking. Thus began the hour long train ride. After that, they had to switch trains and get on another one which was another two hours. Rena sighed and pulled something out of her coat pocket. Kella saw it.

"Do you go anywhere without that thing?" Kella asked nodding toward the portable DVD player.

"No. Why should I? It plays CDs and DVDs. Why bother with anything else?" Rena said turning it on. Hard metal began to play as the beginning credits for 'Queen of the Damned' began to play on the little screen.

"Oo! I want to watch!" Kella said leaning toward Rena. Rena smirked and pulled the screen back so they could both watch. About an hour later, Rena paused the movie and the girls got on the other train. Once the train was moving, they started the movie again.

It finally came to the part where Lestat (main character) is looking up at the stars with his own voice talking in the back ground. 'Better dead than alone.' he said.

"I have empathy for him." Kella said. Rena cocked an eyebrow and turned to her.

"You do? You know how it feels to be living what you think are your last days on this earth? And to be a four hundred or so year old vampire who everyone you ever cared about died long ago? You know how that feels?" Rena asked her, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Did I say empathy? I meant sympathy." Kella said.

"Well, Kella, I have sympathy for him too. That is the point of the movie after all." Rena said.

After 'Queen of the Damned', the girls watched two episodes of 'Angel' that Rena had on DVD. By that time the girls have arrived in Boston. Rena turned off the DVD player and put it in her coat after the two were above ground again. Kella then saw the black gun with all the special rounds Rena had in her coat.

"Where did you get those?!?!" Kella asked shocked.

"Max, he's a family friend." Rena replied pulling her coat closed. Thank goodness Kella hadn't seen the other things she had taken from the Order's now empty armory. "So, where is your Godfather?"

"At a college. He's a professor." As Kella said this, she smirked and started laughing softly. "His friend Raze is helping him." Kella then began laughing hard.

Rena cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Kella, you've lost it. You finally lost it."

Van Helsing paced in his cell. It had been a week since Dracula had taken them. He looked over at Anna, who was asleep. The two took turns taking watch for things, such as a certain vampire. Across from them were who they knew as Kella's parents, Selene and Michael. Well, they were across from them till about two days ago when they were moved.

"Why does Dracula have Kella's parents?" he asked himself. This had been puzzling him for a long time. He knew why Dracula had him and Anna, that was obvious. But the reason for Kella's was a mystery. Another question he had was why were they both still alive. One hundred and sixteen years ago, Dracula would have killed them both in a heart beat.

Well, at least Rena is still out there, safe. he thought. Where-ever his daughter was, he knew three things. One, she was loaded down with weapons just as he would have been. Two, she was looking for them. And three, she was with Kella.

Van Helsing smiled slightly. Rena was so much like himself. The determination and love of weapons came from him, no doubt. She did have Anna's sense of family as well. She would go to the ends of the earth and back just to find them.

That was the thing that worried him. Van Helsing didn't want his only daughter to go _looking_ for Dracula. She could get killed, or worse, bitten. Then, the monster hunter thought about Kella. From what he could see, the girl was exactly like her mother. That meant he had nothing to worry about. However, that still didn't stop him from doing so.

Morena and Kella walked through a college campus. The two stood out in their all black attire against the emerald grass and jade leaves of the trees.

"Tell me, why did he want to work here? And what's his name again?" Rena asked walking along side Kella.

"His name is Lucien. Even I don't have any idea why he wanted to work here." Kella replied.

"It's probably a cover up. He's probably a mass murderer and is trying to cover up his sordid past." Rena said being completely sarcastic.

"Did you just say 'sordid past'?" Kella asked.

"So I've read _Dracula_ a few times." Rena replied.

"Only a few?" Kella asked smirking, knowing that Rena had read it only about sixteen times at last count.

"Not a word, Kella. Not a word." Rena glared hatefully at her.

"Still quoting _Lord of the Rings_, aren't we?" Kella sighed pretending to check her nails. The girl knew this would send Rena over the edge. The two stopped. Rena looked at Kella with a maniacal smile.

"I'm a nice person. Come closer." Rena told her.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Kella smirked.

"That's it." Rena shouted and tackled Kella to the ground. Both girls were sent rolling down a steep hill. When they hit the bottom, the teenagers were laughing their heads off.

The sun was just beginning to set (A/N: Kella and the sun will be explained.) over the horizon of the hills when the girls entered a class room. The man in the class room had long dark hair that was halfway pulled back. He also had a goatee. He had on jeans, a dark shirtand boots with a leather coat that went to a little above his knees.

Kella knocked on the door and he looked up.

"Kella." he said slightly shocked.

"Hello Lucien." she said smiling at him. Lucien walked over and hugged Kella. He then stepped back and looked at her.

"Look at you. How long has it been?" he asked.

"Five years." Kella replied.

"Five years. Oh, that is far to long. You've grown into a woman. You look exactly like your mother." he told her.

"Everyone says that." Kella replied. Lucien looked behind Kella and saw Rena, who still had her hat low over her eyes.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"Lucien, this is my friend Morena, Rena, this is my godfather Lucien." Kella introduced.

"Secretive girl, aren't you?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Not really." Rena said tilting her hat back so her face could be seen. "Just on certain things."

"Like what?"

"Like the family line of work." Rena replied.

"Which is?" Lucien asked.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't a secret."

The girls were interrupted by a tall, bald, man whose skin was a coffee color. He stopped in the doorway behind the girls.

"Raze." Kella said smiling.

"Kella, what are you doing here?" Raze asked. Rena jumped at the incredibly deep tone of his voice. Lucien smiled when he saw this.

"Most people are not prepared for Raze's unique sound." he told Rena.

"I can understand why." Rena replied.

"Raze, this is my friend Morena. Rena this is Raze." Kella told them.

"Call me Rena. Everyone else does." the girl told the two men.

"Lucien, we have a problem. Something has been spotted outside. A winged creature of some kind." Raze told him.

"Raze, my friend, you must be worrying about nothing. The bloods don't have wings anymore." Lucien whispered but the girls heard him.

"But Lucien, it's a full moon tonight." Raze whispered back.

"I know that Raze. I can assure you however, nothing is w…." Lucien didn't get to finish his sentence because something crashed through the window. The four looked to see it was a man.

"Aw, shit." Rena swore under her breath.

"Hello again little Van Helsing."

"Dracula." Rena said swallowing hard.

"Dracula!! You never said anything about Dracula." Kella said turning to Rena. She wasn't there. Rena was in front of the entire group, the person closest to Dracula.

"Where are my parents?" Rena asked sounding calm and cool.

"Your parents are with me. Now, come with me and you may see them." he said.

"Fat chance." Rena replied.

"Then what will happen to your friend?" Dracula asked pulling someone from behind him.

"Max." Rena whispered seeing him.

"Now, come with me and your friend will not be hurt." Dracula said.

"That will not be happening." Kella said and a gun shot could be heard. The bullet whizzed past Rena and grazed Dracula's hand.

Dracula dropped Max from shocked and Rena pulled Max by her. She took out her new pair of tojo blades and sent them buzzing and spinning around. Dracula ran forward and Rena twirled to the side, cutting the vampire open. Dracula roared and came after Rena. The girl slid the blades back in her coat and took out the black gun with the sunlight bullets. She fired them at Dracula. She hit him three times in the chest and once in the head. Nothing happened. Rena's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.

"Shit." she hissed and began to back up.

Dracula advanced toward her. Then she saw her chance, the open window. But they were three stories up. Rena made her decision, and it would hurt.

Rena flung herself out the window and spun through the air. Her butt collided with the hard ground a few moments. Rena scrambled up and froze. Dracula was already there. Rena was trapped.

Suddenly, Kella was in front of her. Her skin was now a blue green color and her nails had grown. Dracula took a step back caught off guard by the girl.

"What in the world?" he asked himself. Kella lurched forward and tried to attack Dracula. Dracula changed into his bat form and flew away.

"Kella?" Rena asked. Kella turned around to face Rena and was smiling widely. She had _fangs_. Long, sharp, pointy, _fangs_. "Kella!!" Rena shouted stumbling back.

Kella's skin faded back to it's original pale color and her nails returned to normalbut the fangs remained. Kella looked down and began to speak.

"Rena, you have to know something. Not all vampires are evil. What I'm getting at is…"

"You're a vampire! How could I not see it!! But, you can go out in daylight!" Rena said who was going into shock.

"I'm a hybrid. That's why I can go out in daylight. It's my one fourth lycan." Kella explained.

Rena took deep breaths and tried to clear her head. Her friend was a hybrid, but not evil. The not evil part was good. _Okay, relax. Everything will be fine. Kella is on your side and always will be. Otherwise she wouldn't be your best friend._ Rena assured herself and finally calmed down.

"So, Selene and Michael are…what?" Rena asked. A voice came from their left and Rena jumped from being on full alert.

"Selene is a vampire and Michael is a hybrid, half vampire and half lycan." It was Lucien with Raze behind him.

"Don't do that. Please, don't do that." Rena told her. She sighed and took off her hat. She looked up at the sky and ran a hand through her hair. "Anything else you want to tell me or that I should know?" she asked turning to Kella.

"Raze and I are both lycans." Lucien said.

"And Lucien is their leader." Kella added.

"Oh, boy. Dad's never gonna believe this." Rena murmured as she leaned against the building. Just then, Max came running around the building.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" he said.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Rena said.

Max glanced to his left to see Raze glaring at him. Max quickly took a large step to the right in his own timid way.

"Rena, who are they?" Max asked.

"I need to think." Rena said walking away from the group.

"You can't go out there alone." Kella said.

"Watch me." Rena replied dryly sounding exactly like her father when he was pissed. And Rena did so she walked away from the group till the night had swallowed her.


	5. Someone else's enemy

(A/N: I forgot to recognize all the reviewers from chapter 3 so I will do so now.

****

Countess Jackman: Nice to know someone other than me appreciates great vampire literature. Hope you like the last chapter and this one too.

****

Artemis 1860: Sorry, I got you confused with someone else I know on this site. Once again, sorry. Hope you like!!

****

Christine Marguez: Sometimes I take forever if I have writer block like on some of my other stuff. Glad you like it though.

****

R.S. Logan: On Vampress, she's tried. Trust me, she's tried but she realized then she wouldn't know the end of the story. She did tell me about your accident. I'm sorry and I know you won't be seeing this for a while but **GET WELL SOON!!!** Much luvness!!

****

Samara Morgan-Ring: Marshmallow clam flying blue hybrids, huh? Glad you liked the chapter and hope these meet your standards!

****

Misc: I'll do my best to finish.

On with the story. I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Five

Morena was beside herself. She wasn't mad, just aggravated. Why hadn't she seen it? She was the daughter of a monster hunter. You think she would be able to tell who was what. Well, there weren't that many clues or hints.

Rena wasn't mad at Kella, just shocked and mad at the situation. Her parents were gone and Dracula was after her. She couldn't even protect herself. How was she supposed to rescue her parents if she couldn't even rescue herself? These things went through the teens mind as she walked through the night.

Rena had her hat low over her eyes and her coat pulled around her. The wind blew the dried leaves around along with her coat. Rena saw the moon was setting and it was only a few hours to dawn.

A ringing noise broke through the silence. Rena grabbed her cell phone from her inside coat pocket. She opened it up and held it up as she climbed up in a tree.

"Hello?"

"Rena. Where are you?" came Kella's voice.

"Around." Rena replied as she leaned back on the trunk of the tree and her feet dangled in the air.

"You need to come back. Something will happen to you. I just know it."

"I don't care if anything does." Rena replied.

"Do you have a death wish???"

"Relax Kella. I'll explain it all later." the girl sighed.

"Rena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what I am earlier." Kella started but Rena stopped her.

"Don't be. I don't blame you at all. I'm not mad at you Kella. I'm just aggravated. First my parents, then vampires, then Frankie, then more vampires and now all this. Plus, I have the worlds deadliest vampire after me. I'm just a little overwhelmed." Rena explained.

"We're still friends, right?" Kella asked.

"Duh! Of course! I don't care if you're a vampire, lycan or a hybrid. We'll stick this out. That's what friend's are for."

"Right. When are you coming back?"

"I'm starting back now." Rena said.

"See you soon then. Bye."

"Bye." Rena said and hung up the phone. The young Van Helsing put it in her pocket to make sure she'd have it later. Rena stood up on the branch she was on and jumped to the ground. She landed softly on her feet, her coat billowing out behind her from the wind.

Suddenly, Rena felt a hand go over her mouth. She jammed her elbow in her captor's stomach. She whirled around and saw a group of men, behind them was Kraven.

Rena took off running.

"Bring her back!" Kraven shouted and a man began firing at her. Kraven pulled him back. "Alive!"

The men took off running after her. There were about twenty men, which Rena knew she could never take on without help. Rena felt a pain in her neck. She reached up to pull out a dart. It was a tranquilizer. Her vision blurred and she swayed.

"Shit." she said and collapsed.

Things were not going well for Michael and Selene. They were now before Marcus, held in chains.

"You are a traitor to the coven and your kind, Selene. Going with this…animal. You even were conspiring with the lycan leader, Lucien."

"I was never conspiring with Lucien." Selene argued.

"You killed Victor. For this, you must die." Marcus said. The doors to the thrown room opened and a man came in.

"My lord, we have the girl." he said and two more men came in dragging a girl in behind them. They threw the girl in and closed the doors. Michael and Selene looked at each other, confused.

"The animal and the girl will be killed. They should not exist." Marcus said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." the girl said lifting her head. It was Rena.

"Why not, Kella?" he asked.

"For the millionth time, I'm **not** Kella! My name is Rena!! **NOT** Kella!!!"

"Rena? I've never heard of you before." Marcus said.

"You'll be hearing my name a lot from now on, so get used to it." Rena retorted sounding exactly like Van Helsing.

"Crabby little thing aren't you?" Marcus said.

"You just happened to push me over the edge. I've had enough crap to deal with for the past week! Now, I'm just a little bit pissed off, you arrogant pansy."

"No one shall speak to me like that in this coven." Marcus told her. Rena growled at him.

"A lycan!!" he said in shock. Rena didn't reply, she just fumed.

"Guards! Kill the girl."

"I'd like to see you try." Rena said and her tojo blades slid into her wrists, buzzing up a storm. In a three second period, Rena had gotten Michael and Selene out of their chains and an alarm went off.

"You two get out of here. Go find Kella, Raze, Lucien and Max. They are in Great Barrington, Massachusetts. Tell them I'm okay and I'll join you shortly. Oh, and here." Rena said handing Selene a black gun with the sunlight rounds in it. "Kella told me how you used to be a Death Dealer. You have twenty shots. Use them wisely."

With that, the two went out the back way and Rena was left standing in the center of the room as guards piled in. Rena took out the silver gun and replaced the silver rounds with sunlight ones. By now there were about thirty guards in the room all in a circle around her with Marcus at the head.

"Give it up young Lycan. There is no escape." Marcus said.

"One, I'm not a lycan. If I was, would I be carrying silver bullets?" Rena ranted smashing a silver nitrate bullet on the floor. "Two, why does everyone say that and they always end up being wrong."

"I assure you I will not be wrong." Marcus made a motion and the guards raised their guns and aimed at Rena. Rena looked around trying to find away out. She raised her gun and aimed at Marcus.

"I will make you a bargain. You order your men to let me go, and I spare your life. If not, well, you get the picture. Personally, I'd rather just kill you and call it a day. But, let's make it your decision, shall we?" Rena said cocking her gun making sure it was ready to fire.

"Gentlemen," Marcus said.

__

Oh my God, they are going to kill me. Rena thought but showed no sign of it on her face. Marcus smirked at her. _Great, now he's toying with me._

"Escort her to Kahn's quarters. She will keep him company till it is time to turn her." he ordered. Men grabbed her arms and held her back.

"I'd rather die than let that happen!" Rena shouted at him.

"You are being used young one. But I escaped. So can you."

Rena's anger boiled up as she recognized that line. She began fighting against the guards.

"Where is he??" Rena demanded.

"Where is who?"

"Dracula!! Where is he!!! He's the only one who could have told you that line!!! WHERE IS HE??????"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Take her away."

The men surrounded Rena and guided her through the halls of the mansion. Soon enough, they shoved her in a room and locked the door behind her. Rena turned and banged on the door. She knew nothing would work but it would make her feel better. In a last bit of fury, she punched the door and dented it. She then collapsed in the nearest hair and hung her head.

"Would you please mind telling me why you put a dent in my door?" came a British accented voice from behind her. Rena turned to see a tall bald man behind her. He was dressed in all black and his skin was a chocolate color. "While your at it, you could tell me why you are here and who you are."

"You first." Rena said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't know if I can trust you yet." Rena replied.

"Smart kid. I assume you know about the situation that we are in?" he asked. Rena gave a slight nod as a reply. "Well, Kraven told Marcus that I was in league with Selene and now I am under house arrest till the coven decides my punishment." he said.

"Were you?" Rena asked.

"Yes, but that's hardly common knowledge."

"Then I can trust you. What's your name?" Rena asked.

"Kahn, and yours?"

"Morena, but call me Rena. Everyone else does." Rena said walking over to him. Kahn was standing over a table full of junk and scraps of metal. "Weapons designer?"

"Sort of. Right now I'm trying to figure out a way to get Selene and Michael out." Kahn said.

"You won't have to. I did that already." Rena said. Kahn glanced at her.

"I told you my story. So what's yours?" Kahn asked.

"I'm a monster hunter, or one in training at least." Rena said.

"Unusual occupation for one like yourself." Kahn said.

"Family tradition." Rena replied.

"So will you please explain the dent?" Kahn asked.

"I got mad. Marcus just pissed me off a little bit to much."

"You sound like Selene."

"I've been spending _way_ to much time with Kella." Rena whispered.

"Your one of Kella's friends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You are the young Van Helsing everyone's been looking for."

Rena looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

"Kella only has one friend, who's human."

"I don't even think I'm human even more." Rena mumbled.

"Why not?" Kahn asked as he looked over a piece of metal.

"Do you really think a human could put a dent into your door?" Rena asked placing both hands on the table.

"Alright, you have a point." Kahn said. Rena sighed.

"I'm getting out." she said walking to the window.

"Are you crazy, they'll kill you." Kahn said.

"This is news to me? I've got lots of vampires after me, even werewolves. For some reason, they can never keep me cooped up long." Rena said smirking and took out a silver gun. "Are you coming?"

Kahn looked at her for a while blanked faced. Rena heard dogs barking and looked out the window to see a silver car, Selene at the wheel. Rena quickly shot the lock off the window as Kahn finally decided you join her. They were four stories up, maybe five but all Rena knew was it was a long way down.

"That might be a problem." Rena mumbled.

"Hold on." Kahn said grabbing her by the waist. Before Rena knew it, Kahn had jumped from the window and the two were falling to the ground. The wind blew her hair back away from her face as the ground raced closer. The two landed on their feet.

"Didn't know you could do that." Rena said and the silver car stopped in front of them.

"Hurry and get in." Selene ordered them through the broken window. Kahn and Rena jumped in the back seat and the three sped off away from the manor, free (for the moment anyway). About forty-five minuets later, Rena's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Rena where are you? You haven't been back in the past two days." came Kella's voice.

"There was a little problem. But don't worry. Everything is just fine."

"You said you were coming back."

"I was, honestly. I…" Rena then realized that Kahn, Michael and Selene were listening to her half of the conversation intently. Rena turned her back to them to face the window. "There were a few complications." Rena said her voice lower.

"Anyway, someone here wants to talk to you." Kella said.

"Rena…" came a new worried voice.

"Max?"

"You didn't tell me your friends were…different." came Max's worried voice. "Or that your godfather was Frankenstein."

"What's he doing there?" Rena asked.

"The brides found my hide out. I had no choice." came Frankenstein's voice over the phone.

"What is this? Pass the cell phone day?"

"Actually, I believe the darkness outside means that it would be night, not day." came Lucien's voice.

"Lucien, not now." Rena sighed running her hand though her hair.

"Lucien?" Michael asked.

"Do you know where you are?" Kella asked finally getting back on the phone.

"I'm in a silver car getting as far away as I can from Kraven. That's all I need to know." Rena replied.

"You're driving?" Kella asked.

"No, your mom is."

"My mom!! You found my mom!?! What about dad?" Kella asked.

"Yes Kella, both." Rena said and then Lucien's voice was heard.

"Clearly, what you said must have been good because my goddaughter just dropped the phone from shock and sat down."

"It was. Do you happen to know where the vampire manor is?" Rena asked.

"You are in Budapest!!!" Lucien exclaimed.

Suddenly, the car lurched forward as if something pushed it and laughter could be heard.

"Met me Vatican City, Rome. Bye!" Rena said quickly and hung up the phone before the car was overturned. Rena screamed slightly as the car rolled down the hill into the lake. They lay in the sinking car everyone breathing hard.

"Not again." Michael mumbled.

The car hit bottom and water began to leak in.

"Everyone hold your breath." Selene said. Rena took a deep breath as Selene shot both windows and water poured in. Moments later, the four emerged at the surface. Suddenly, Rena felt claws in her shoulders and was lifted out of the water. Rena looked up to see Marishka laughing in her face.

"Bye bye." Rena said and shot her in the face with a sunlight bullet. Marishka screamed as she died and Rena fell to the ground. She hit the road hard and rolled to her side. She saw Selene, Kahn and Michael hunch over her before her vision blurred.

"Rena, are you alright?" Michael asked. Rena said only four words.

"I hate his brides." and the girl fell into blackness.

(A/N: that's that chapter. Now for reviews for chapter four.

****

Artemis 1860: Thanks!! Is this soon enough?

****

Countess Jackman: I just saw 'Queen of the Damned' and thought it awesome! The book is good too. Thanks!

****

Christine marquez: Good thing too. She is his daughter after all. Thanks!

****

Kat Hawkins: Glad to know you think it's sweet.

Thanks to all for reading! On to chapter six!)


	6. Like father like daughter

I don't own Van Helsing or Underworld.

****

Chapter Six

Morena jolted awake. Another nightmare about her parents. Now they were coming more often. She took it as a sign. She was surprised to see she was in a bed with people around her.

"Morning sleepy head." Kella smirked at her.

"How long have I been out? Why did I go out?" Rena asked.

"You hit your head when that thing dropped you. You've been out for about a day." Michael explained.

"What was that thing anyway?" Kahn asked.

"That was Marishka. One of his three brides. The redhead is Aleera and the other is Verona."

"His brides? Who are you talking about?" Kahn asked. Rena looked down. She wouldn't say it. So Frankenstein said it for her.

"Count Dracula."

"He's only a myth." Michael replied.

"No, he's not. I've seen him." Kella said.

"Then why can he change into a bat creature and we can't?" Kahn argued.

"He's an original. His brides are one lower. Eventually, the wings died out with evolution." Rena explained.

"What I really want to know is why is he after you?" Lucien asked.

"My parents were taken from me, by him. My parents are extremely old." Rena started.

"They are how old? Forty?" Michael asked.

"Forty six. One hundred and forty six. That's just mom. Dad is about two thousand years old. However, he only remembers the last one hundred and twenty three years." Rena said.

"You've got to be kidding." Kella said hearing those numbers.

"Who are your parents?" Lucien asked.

"Anna and Gabriel Van Helsing."

"That's impossible." Kahn asked. "The the scientist died hundreds of years ago."

"That was Abraham Van Helsing. I'm talking about Gabriel Van Helsing. He just happens to be the Left hand of God, which explains his age." Rena said.

"I remember you telling me that when you were frantic." Kella said.

"Dad killed Dracula when the count was human and when he was a vampire. Now that he is back, and Dracula wants revenge." Rena explained. As she got out of bed. She looked down to see her boots, coat and hat were off.

Rena just finished putting her coat and boots on when Selene rushed in and locked the door behind them.

"We have to go, now." she ordered.

"Why?" Frankenstein asked and was answered by shrill laughter.

Rena gave a low growl to the brides that formed before them. "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to take Frankenstein." Aleera hissed.

"Over my dead body." Rena said her anger growing.

"I thought we killed you." Verona hissed.

"Well, we did her parents." Aleera added smirking at the girl.

"You are lying! They're alive!" Rena shouted at her.

"Their lifeless bodies are now my master's prized trophies!" Aleera said and laughed.

"No!! LIAR!!!" Rena shouted as Kella grabbed her arm to keep her back.

"Am I?" Aleera asked and dropped something at her feet. It was Anna's silver cross necklace.

Rena's face fell and tears began to fill her eyes. She slowly picked it up and cradled it against her chest. Rena bit her lower lip to keep the tears at bay and began to shake from sadness and anger. The brides began to laugh, mocking her the whole time.

"Poor little baby, left all alone in the world." Verona said.

"She acted exactly like Princess Anna when we got rid of her mother and father." Aleera said and they both laughed.

Rena felt a hot pain inside her as her anger had grown more than it ever had in her life. They had killed her family, now all she wanted was revenge.

"We'll just be taking Frankenstein and leave you be, little orphan." Verona said. Aleera appeared before Frankenstein.

"No." Rena said quietly.

"And why not?" Aleera asked turning to her.

"Because I said so." Rena now had her pistol held out to Verona and fired, unblinking. Rena heard Verona fall and scream as she died, and she heard Aleera wail as she flew off into the night. Her heart remained unmoved and her body still and motionless. She slowly lowered the gun and her head hung low as she looked at her mother's necklace.

"Rena?" Kella asked softly.

"They're dead. Gone, forever. He's killed everyone I loved and left me alone." Rena whispered fighting back tears.

"You're not alone. You still have me, and Frankenstein. It'll get better, you'll see." Kella said trying to comfort her.

"No Kella, it won't!!! There's no way it can. I just lost my parents. You don't know how it feels and you could never imagine pain, I don't even want you to try it's so bad. I am the last of my line. I'm alone in this world." Rena told her and ran out of the room.

"Rena!! Come back!" Kella shouted. Rena ignored her and just ran. She thought if she ran hard enough she could escape this nightmare and everything would be the way it was. There was no Dracula, no death, and no danger. She just wanted to finish this whole thing.

"Rena!!" Kella shouted going after her but Michael stopped his daughter.

"Give her time. This isn't ever easy for anyone." Michael told her. Kella sighed and looked at the open doorway.

"Why does she always run off like that?" Lucien asked.

"It's hereditary. Her mom did it a lot." Frankenstein said.

Kella walked to her own room and shut the door. She stayed their for the rest of the night. The sun rose and the girl slept along with the rest of the house and still Rena hadn't returned. Night came once again and Kella paced by the door.

"Something is wrong I know it." Kella said.

"Relax Kella. I'm sure the little monster hunter can take care of herself." Lucien told her calmly.

"Last time something like this happened, Kraven had kidnapped her." Kella pointed out.

"She does have a right to be worried." Selene said turning to Kahn.

"I'm going to find her." Kella said.

"Find who?"

They turned to see the front door open and Rena was leaning on the frame. She was smirking, oddly enough.

"Where have you been?" Kella asked.

"Letting out my repressed anger. It was fun." Rena said walking towards them.

"Who did you kill and why?" Kella asked her.

"No one, yet."

"Are you feeling okay?" Kella asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I feel fine. Why do you ask?" Rena said.

"You don't seem like yourself."

"That's because that's not me, Kella." came a voice from the door.

Everyone turned to see Rena in the doorway, holding her side. Sweat rolled down her face and she looked exhausted. Her chest was heaving up and down as if she had been running.

"There's two of them." Michael said.

"How do we tell?" Lucien asked.

"I'm the real one." the one Rena in the doorway said.

"Prove it." the first Rena said.

The Rena in the door way pulled something out from under her shirt. It was a silver cross necklace, the one that Anna used to wear.

"I hoped I'd never have to see your filthy face again." the first Rena said walking to the second one.

"Then I hope you didn't look in a mirror, bat breath." the Rena in the doorway retorted.

The first Rena suddenly changed and before the Rena in the doorway was Count Dracula.

"You ruined everything. You and your family." he told her.

"Glad to know we annoyed you. We are monster hunters after all." Rena said.

"Then why haven't you killed your friend yet?"

"She isn't evil, you ignoramus." Rena spat at him.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Dracula asked getting one step closer to the girl.

"Wow, you actually understood that? Would you like some ice before your brain overheats, or do you have enough in the castle of yours?"

"I have enough to freeze Frankenstein in a prison once again, which is what I will do to you before I kill you."

"Oh, a threat. Why am I unafraid? By the way, how long have you been working with Marcus?" Rena said meeting his gaze.

"How could a child possibly know about that?" Dracula said bending an inch away from her nose.

"I have my sources."

"I should kill you right now, dead as a doornail." Dracula hissed at her.

"Better dead than alone. It's better to be dead than to be hallow." Rena told him.

Dracula lunged for her but Rena flipped him over her back and down the steps of the hose.

"And don't come back." Rena told him and closed the doors.

"Rena, I'm so proud of you." Kella said smiling.

"For what?" Rena asked confused as she collapsed in a chair.

"You told Dracula off. I'm rubbing off on you!" Kella said sitting next to her.

"About time." Rena said smirking at her. It wasn't a happy smirk, it was more of a sad smirk.

"Rena, I know you are upset. You'll always miss them but it won't be as sever. I promise." Kella said trying to comfort her.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Kella." Rena told her. "Plus, I do feel a little better."

"Good." Kella said placing a hand on Rena's shoulder. Rena flinched slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kella asked worriedly.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine...eventually." Rena said.

"Are you sure? The only time I saw anyone in your family flinch was when Gabriel was bitten by the werewolf." Frankenstein said.

"He was what?" Max asked nervously (yes, he is still here).

"Don't worry, he was cured. Dracula had one incase one ever had the will to bit him and kill him." Rena said. "Speaking of which, Dracula has suddenly found an original werewolf. It was eight feet tall with the fur and everything."

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"It tried to kill me." Rena said. "Kella, can I talk to you in privet?"

"Sure." Kella said and the two went into a room off to the side, Rena shutting the doors after them. Rena laid her coat and hat down on the couch next to her.

"Kella, can you heal this?" Rena asked showing her the three long scratches on her torso.

"My gosh, Rena. Did that werewolf thing do this to you?" Kella said grabbing the bandages. The girl put them around the scratches. "Was this all you wanted to show me?"

"Well, there's this too." Rena said moving her shirt aside to show an extremely bloody left shoulder.

"Ouch." Kella said and examined it closer. "My god. Rena, those are…"

"Bite marks I know." Rena replied sadly. "Family tradition."

"Is there any good news?" Kella asked as she wrapped her shoulder up. Rena looked back at her. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Kella told her.

"Thanks, and yes. I know where Dracula is and I know exactly how to get there." Rena said smirking just like her father.

"How do you know?" Kella asked as she finished. Rena flung on her coat and then smiled just like her dad did right before he turned into the werewolf.

"He told me." she said and put on her hat. She walked over and opened the window.

"You coming?" Rena asked looking back at her.

"You do know we are ten stories up in a hotel suite?" Kella asked.

"Some say being a werewolf is a curse. I agree, but the power it gives you when you are a human is a perk." Rena said and jumped out the window.

She had her arms wide spread and her coat tail flying out behind her. The wind blew her hair back, but her hat stayed firmly on her head. She landed gracefully on the ground, not even needing to bend her knees.

Kella rolled her eyes and jumped as well. Her hair flew back and her coat flew out like Rena's did. Her arms were spread wider as if she was trying to fly or she had parachutes on her arms to slow her fall. Kella landed softly next to Rena.

The girls smiled at each other.

"So, where to?" Kella asked as Rena began to lead the way.

"Well, we are still in Budapest, correct?" Rena said.

"Yeah, so?" Kella asked.

"We go to Vaseria. Then from there Valerious Manor." Rena said reloading her gun with sunlight bullets.

"First I'd like to stop at the coven." Kella said.

"Good idea. That way Dracula can't call on any assistance. Plus, it settles your family's score." Rena said.

Kella smiled showing her fangs. "Yes, just you and me settling things for our families." Kella then looked at Rena.

"Rena, you know we might not live.

"I know. But death is another path that everyone has to take." Rena said. "Kella, I'm glad that we've gotten to kick but together."

"Me to Rena."

With that, the two dark figures walked off into the cold, lonely night.

(A/N: Finally!!!! I haven't been able to write _anything_ for a week! I broke the writers block! Reviews:

****

Artemis 1860: Glad it was soon enough. Hope you like!!!

****

Samara Morgan-Ring: The kuddly chipmunky hyena pillows of doomy cuteness are annoying me. Will you please make them go away? I already have killer shoes of hate following me. Glad you like the story. Hope you liked this chapter.

****

Countess Jackman: Glad you like the story. Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block. Like father like daughter. Hope you like!!

****

Christine Marquez: Glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this was soon enough. Hope you like this chapter!!

****

Misc: I'm trying to finish. It will only be a few more chapters I think

Thanks to all for reading. Fingers don't fail me now!)


	7. Battle of the Coven

I don't own Van Helsing or Underworld

** **

Chapter Seven

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kella asked.

"Of course. You don't think I'm stupid enough to take on a vampire coven by myself, do you?" Morena replied. The girls had realized this earlier. Rena was going to try and enlist the help of some other unique people, such as Kella and herself.

Kella had lead Rena to the lycan hideout and the girls were about to try and reach Pierce and Taylor.

"I'm just warning you, they can be testy." Kella said and knocked on the door. Rena lowered her hat over her eyes out of habit. Frankly, she was starting to enjoy her new line of work. She hated Dracula for killing her parents. Every spare second she got she was plotting his demise and making sure it was slow and painful.

A man opened the door.

"Kella, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hello Pierce. This is my friend Rena. May we come in?" Kella asked shape-shifting into an exact replica of her mother. Rena had to smile slightly from under the shadow of her hat.

"Of course." Pierce said and motioned for them the enter. He lead them to the great room of the manor. The two girls sat next to each other and Rena acquired a few strange looks from some of the other people.

"What do we owe to the honor of your visit?" another man said as he walked over to them.

"Well, Taylor, we have a situation." Kella paused and glanced at Rena.

"We are going to take on the vampire coven." Rena said suddenly molding into her father. Pierce and Taylor were shocked.

"Impossible. It simply can not be done." Taylor said.

"Kella has the blue prints and I have been inside. All we have to do is eliminate Marcus and his sick pathetic dog, Kraven." Rena said.

"Who are you anyway?" Taylor asked.

"She is my friend, Rena. Now that we all know who each other is, then I suggest you consider what we have said." Kella interrupted.

"There is no way. The only way to kill Marcus is with an original lycan or it has to be done by someone of his own species or a human." Pierce said.

"What about a Van Helsing?" Rena asked smirking.

"That's impossible. It would work but that family line hasn't existed since…"

"The time of Dracula. Yes, I know that Taylor. But I am one and shall be able to kill him. All we need is men, or lycans in this case." Rena said.

Pierce and Taylor looked around the room and saw the men shaking their heads 'yes'. The two looked at each other and decided.

"We are in. When do we leave?" Pierce said.

"As soon as we are ready." Kella said.

The next night they were finally ready to go. They had a team of about fifty to sixty men. Kella's job was to kill Kraven and then rush in to help Rena destroy Marcus. They were in the bushes outside the mansion waiting. Rena was busy loading her guns with the sunlight bullets as was Kella. When they finished, they kept their gaze up at the mansion.

"Kella?" Rena asked turning to her.

"Yes?" Kella replied keeping her gaze toward the mansion.

"Don't be late." Rena said smiling.

Kella turned to her and smiled. "I won't be."

The girls returned their gaze to the mansion before them. When the clock struck midnight, they were to charge. Pierce and Taylor carefully placed dynamite around the gate's edge so they would be able to get in.

The girls looked up to the clock tower on the mansion.

"Three, two, one." Rena whispered.

The clock struck midnight and the quiet night suddenly erupted. The gate was blown off and the charge had begun. The guards around the mansion began to fire with their machine guns. Rena struck one down with her own gun. The dogs began to bark as some of the older lycans began to change. The guards outside were dispatched easily since there weren't that many.

The group began to file into the mansion and this is where the girls split up. Kella went up the stairs and left the others battling in the main room. She knew Kraven would avoid the fight. A vampire jumped out at her and she blasted it's head off. Just then, Kraven came out of his room, gun in hand. He saw Kella and fired. Kella ducked to the side but Kraven still fired on her. From the imprint the bullet made on the wall, he was using silver nitrate bullets. They wouldn't kill her but they would definitely hurt.

Kella ran into another room as the midnight strokes finished and faded into the noise of battle. Kraven followed her only to be smacked in the face by a chair when he got to the doorway. Kraven was thrown back into the hallway and hit the wall hard. He recovered quickly and got back into the room to find it empty.

"Where are you, you stupid brat?" Kraven said. There was no response. "I know who you are. You are Selene's kid, hers and that mangy animals. I'm not surprised she married a lycan. She always was a traitor."

Kella, who had been clinging to the ceiling, dropped to the ground behind him. Kraven whirled around only to be hit with three of Kella's bullets. He fell to the ground, rasping.

"No one talks about my parents that way." Kella said and Kraven shriveled up into dust. Kella looked at the pile that used to be Kraven for a moment and then ran off to meet with Rena.

When the girls separated, Rena ran off to the thrown room. She entered to see it empty. Rena slowly and carefully walked into the center of the room. There was nothing.

"Look who we have here." she heard and was knocked into the wall. Her gun went flying away from her. Rena sunk to her knees but forced herself to stand once more. Marcus came forward and had her by the throat. Marcus lifted her up off the floor. Rena kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. Marcus was flung back to the center of the floor.

"I'm no so easily rid of." Rena smirked.

"I will be rid of you soon, you meddlesome child." Marcus hissed at her. The vampire lord bared his fangs at her as the final stroke of midnight sounded. Marcus dashed to her. Rena ducked and flipped him over her back. The girl then ran to grab her gun but was tripped. She looked back to see that Marcus had her ankle. Rena reached out to try and grab her gun. She touched it with the tips of her fingers before she was dragged back.

"Kella, where are you?" Rena whispered.

Kella ran down the hallway then saw something in a room next to her. A silver needle with red liquid in it was in a block of frozen ice. Kella was intrigued by it and walked over to it. The room was plain except for the pillar the frozen needle rested on.

"What is this?" she asked herself. Then she remembered Rena telling her about something like this. It was a werewolf antidote. Kella placed her hand on the ice and quickly pulled away. It was frozen acid. The sound of gunfire woke her from her thoughts. Kella would have to come back for it. Right now she had to get to Rena.

Marcus put his foot on Rena's chest. Rena grabbed his ankle and flung him off her. Rena rolled to the side as Marcus stood back up.

"Why have you returned, lycan?" Marcus asked.

"A friend asked me to help settle an old score. And I'm not a lycan." Rena said throwing down her coat and hat. She could feel something inside her rise up. _Kella, I told you not to be late._ Rena thought before a pain surged inside her. Rena fell to her knees roaring. The full moon had risen.

"Rena!" she heard behind her. The girl turned to see Kella throwing her a needle. Rena caught it and injected the yellow substance inside the needle into her arm. The pain inside her stopped and Rena turned to normal. The girl took out the empty needle and twirled it around in her fingers, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Lucien." was what she muttered.

"You are a lycan." Marcus hissed at her and charged at her.

"Rena!" Kella said tossing her something. Rena caught it before Marcus had her against the wall by her neck.

"No, just a late 19th century werewolf." Rena said and a shot could be heard. Kella smiled widely, fangs and all. Marcus' grip loosened till he fell to the floor, a pile of dust. Rena's but hit the cold floor. The girl looked at the gun Kella had tossed her.

Kella ran over to her friend and helped her up.

"You were almost late." Rena said handing Kella her gun.

"I had a good reason. I think I found something." Kella said as she watched Rena walk over to her forgotten coat and hat.

"Like what?" Rena said putting on her coat.

"A red and silver needle." Kella said. Rena looked at her and froze, her hat in her left hand.

"Show me." she finally replied. Kella smirked and ran out of the room. Rena followed her, picking up her gun as she passed it. Kella lead her friend to the room she had passed earlier. Rena slowly walked up to the pillar the needle was on. A glimmer of hope ran through her.

"Kella, you have no idea how much this means to me." Rena said.

"Then I take it this is what I think it is." Kella smirked leaning on the door way.

"Yes it is, my salvation." Rena said and knocked the pillar over. Acid poured out over the wood floor as the needle rolled to Rena's feet. Rena pulled out her black bandanna and whipped off the needle. Rena took off her coat as she turned to Kella and smiled softly.

"This is gonna hurt." was all she said and handed the girl the coat. Rena rolled up her left sleeve and stuck the needle in her arm. Rena bit her lip as she injected the antidote into herself. She was right, it hurt.

Pain surged through her, the antidote coursing through her veins. It was working. The strength Rena felt from the moon was fading inside her along with her anger and hollowness. Her feeling returned to her and the pain of the loss of her parents. She was now human.

When the girl's senses returned to her, she was on all fours and breathing hard. She had a cold sweat on her forehead. Rena stood slowly from her shaking legs. She almost fell but Kella ran forward to help support her.

"Thanks." Rena said.

"No problem. Is the wolf gone?" Kella asked.

"Yes, completely. I think it was because my dad had the curse, no offense," Rena quickly added as she glanced at Kella.

"None taken." Kella replied as the two began to move out the doors.

"Well, anyway, I think it was because I had the enzyme that you got from Lucien." Rena said.

"That's probably it." Kella said as they got to the top of the main staircase. "Whoa."

Before them lay a mass of dead vampire bodies torn to shreds. There were lycan bodies as well, but not as many. Pierce and Taylor, along with the other survivors, walked among the bodies looking at the dead. Taylor looked up and saw the two.

"Kella." he said running up the stairs to meet them.

"What happened to Marcus…and Kraven? I don't see their bodies." Pierce said.

"Kraven is dead. I shot him." Kella said almost collapsing from the weight of both her and Rena. Taylor picked up Rena to relive Kella of her load.

"So is Marcus." Rena said as Kella was handing over her coat. Rena took it and let if hang over her arm. "I killed him, with Kella's help of course."

"Now that the lycans have taken over this coven, anyone know where Lucien is?" Taylor asked.

As if cued, Lucien came running in the manor, Selene, Michael, Raze, Frankenstein, and Max close behind him.

"Crap." both girls said at the same time. They were gonna get killed for sneaking out.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on." Lucien said looking around.

"Kella." Michael said once he saw his daughter. He didn't sound pleased.

"No. Don't blame her for any of it. It was my idea, I made her come." Rena said forcing Taylor to put her down. Her feet landed softly on the floor and her strength to walk had returned. Rena put on her coat and pulled her hat out from one of the inside pockets.

"You thought of this?" Max asked.

"Uh-huh." was all that came out of the girl's mouth as she placed her hat on her head.

"Why? What good came out of it?" Max asked.

"For starters, I killed Kraven." Kella said coming down the stairs. Michael and Selene stood there in shock, as did Lucien. Selene walked over to her daughter and put and arm around her.

"You are definitely growing into an exact replica of myself." Selene said smiling.

"We both killed Marcus too." Rena added.

"You took over the coven?" Lucien asked shocked.

The girls nodded.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because we can." Kella said.

"And, I had to get something." Rena said.

"What?" Max asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Forget it." Rena said.

"Where were you planning on going next?" Raze asked.

"Vaseria." Rena replied.

"You were going to Transylvania!!" Frankenstein blurted out.

"Yes." the girls said at the same time, seeing no problem with it.

"Dracula was there." Max said.

"_Is_ there. Dracula is there." Rena said.

"How do you know?" Max said.

"He told me. Remember when I made that reference about ice the last time we met? He said he had enough ice to freeze Frankenstein. That would take a great deal of ice, leaving the only option for his lair to be the place he was before, Castle Dracula." Rena told him.

"Then, we are off to Transylvania." Selene said.

Rena knew Dracula would be there, and want to fight. Rena was looking forward to it.

(A/N: Ding dong, Kraven's dead, Kraven's dead, Kraven's dead Stops sing when sees odd stares Sorry. I'm almost done. Reviews:

****

Christine Marquez: Dracula couldn't get back at her cause Rena shut the door in his face. Nice of you to be concerned about Anna and Gabriel. I'd say more but I don't want to give anything away. Thanks!

Kat Hawkins: Here is more. Hope you like it!!!

****

Misc: I'm good a writing cliffhangers. Here is another chapter. Thanks!

****

Artemis 1860: You are the only person I know who reads the author's notes. Glad you liked the chapter and here is more!!

That's it for this chapter. On to the next one.)


	8. Finally in Vaseria

I don't own Van Helsing or Underworld.

** **

Chapter Eight

Morena, Kella, Selene, Michael, Max, Frankenstein, Lucien and Raze all entered Vaseria on foot. The village hadn't changed much. Rena could tell that from what little her father and Frankenstein had told her. However, the buildings weren't as old fashioned, neither were the people. Unfortunately, they still didn't trust strangers.

They gathered around them, pistols and hunting rifles in hand.

"What do we do about them?" Kella asked.

"This will be interesting." Rena said and lowed her hat over her eyes.

"Where might you all be going?" they heard.

There was a man standing on the well wall. He looked to be about the age of twenty. His light brown hair was shaggy and his eyes were gray. He had on a black leather jacket that went about four inches past his waist and black boots along with jeans. Under his coat was a gray sweater.

"Who are you?" Lucien asked.

"My name is Ian. I am the ruler of this village."

"You look awfully familiar to me. Are you by chance a descendant of Velkan Valerious?" Frankenstein asked.

"Yes I am." Ian replied.

Rena smiled. She walked toward him, noticing the villagers were on full alert.

"Ian Valerious," she said taking off her hat. "I am Morena Van Helsing, other wise known as Rena."

Ian jumped off the well and shook her hand.

"I'm a descendant of Anna Valerious. Nice to meet you…cousin, I would guess?" Rena said.

"Finally, a Van Helsing has returned to help us with our vampire problem." Ian said.

"The one and only." Rena replied.

"How bad has the vampire problem been?" Kella asked walking up behind her.

"Two women were taken about two days ago. A blond and a brunette. The blond was Megan and the brunette was Kelsey." Ian said.

"What about any ly…werewolf problems?" Selene asked and had to stop herself from saying 'lycan.'

"There's only one around, but it was killed yesterday." Ian said. Michael, Raze and Lucien glared at Ian, but the young Valerious missed it.

"Ian, could you tell us if Valerious Manor still stands?" Max asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, but it's been closed up for years." Ian replied.

"Thank you." Rena told him and they immediately to set off.

It didn't take them long to reach the manor. Ian was right, it was closed up. There were boards over the windows and chain locks on the doors. Rena looked at the lock and sighed. She turned to the group, a gun in her hand.

"All with guns out and ready." she said and turned to the lock. Kella, Selene, Lucien, Raze and Michael all took out a gun. "Fire."

Needless to say with six bullets hitting the lock it blew off, along with the chains. Frankenstein opened the door and they all filed in. Looking around at her friends, Rena knew one thing. This she was going to do by herself.

Night quickly passed into day and day turned to sunset. Rena knew she had to go before the others woke up. Even Kella was asleep, for once. She knew time was running short as she rummaged through what used to be her mother's room. Then she found what she was looking for. Rena took it and ran down the hallway to the armory.

There, Rena quickly loaded up on weapons. She had about four stakes, her tojo blades, three daggers, two guns, both kinds of bullets (silver nitrate and UVB), and even a few werewolf venom bullets Max had made. She also had a bright flare gun to blind the vampires if needed and a grappling gun.

Rena looked out the window to see the sun just about to sink beyond the horizon. She watched it slowly and carefully as she waited. She had to time this just right. She heard a groan above her. Michael was awake.

Rena set to work. She moved the chair and took what she had found in her mom's room out of her coat. It was the Latin inscription. She placed it in it's spot and backed up.

"In the name of God, open this door." she said. The map slowly began to vanish into the mirror. She heard foot steps approach as she grabbed a flaming torch off the wall. The foot steps were getting closer and would soon be on her. Rena closed her eyes and stepped through the portal as a fading shout entered her ears. It was Kella.

__

Perfect. Rena thought to herself.

Kella saw Rena enter the mirror. "Rena!" she shouted. Kella knew she couldn't go alone. The girl ran to the portal only to find it was closing. Kella jumped through only to find a castle beyond it.

"Rena!" Kella shouted running forward.

"What took you?"

Kella turned around to see Rena leaning on the frame of the mirror, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"I hate you! You made me worry!" Kella said smacking her. Rena's smirk turned into a large smile.

"What can I say? I am a Van Helsing after all, plus I've been spending way to much time around Lucien."

"True." Kella said. "So we gonna do this?"

"I am, definitely. You can decide for yourself." Rena said lowering her hat over her eyes and made her way towards the castle.

"Hey, can't let you have all the fun. Plus, this Dracula guy is ruining our good vampire/lycan reputation." Kella said and caught up with her.

"What good reputation?" Rena asked. Kella thought about it a moment.

"Once again, this is true."

The got to the doors and looked up at them.

"Hold on." Kella said grabbing the back of Rena's collar. Kella bolted up the icy columns and then they landed on the floor of the huge entryway of the castle.

"Well, that was interesting." Rena said brushing herself off.

"Hello girls."

The girls looked up to see Aleera and the two new brides, Megan and Kelsey hanging off the ceiling.

"In the words of my mom…" Rena said and then suddenly had a perfect Transylvanian accent. "Run!"

The two flew towards the stairs. The brides screeched as they followed them. The girls sprinted up the spiral stair case.

"Rena, find Dracula I'll hold them off." Kella told her.

"Okay, if I can find an exit." Rena said then had an idea. She took out her flare gun. "Close your eyes." she said and held up the gun.

"Nice try little one." Aleera hissed and raised Rena off the floor.

"Put me down!" Rena shouted at the bride. She tried to grab one of her wings but the bride flung her into a column. Rena screamed as she hit it and fell to the ground.

"Rena!" Kella shouted.

Rena groaned as she got to her feet. "Okay, that hurt." she said and shook her head out. She looked up to see her body had broken off some of the stone on the column she hit. "Ouch." she whispered.

"Come here darling." Megan said swooping down to her. Rena flattened herself against the floor and the bride swooped over her. Rena pushed herself up and joined Kella as the two bolted up the steps.

Dracula was heard noise coming from the entryway. We went to go see what it was and saw the two girls fighting off his brides. He smiled.

"So they finally made it." he said to himself and then rushed off to prepare his trap.

Rena and Kella reached the top of the stairs gasping for air. They saw a bridge before them. Across from them was none other than Dracula.

"To bad evolution took out your wings." Rena told Kella. Behind them, they could here the brides getting closer. Kella began to hiss as her fangs grew larger and her skin color darkened and her nails grew longer.

Rena flicked her wrists out and her tojo blades slid into her hands. Rena growled lowly as she flicked the blades on. This was it, this is where they were going to take a stand.

(A/N: Good news all! The writers block is starting to slowly go away. And I mean _slowly_. But it's a start. This chapter, though short, took me about two weeks to work through. I know, pathetic. But the block is that bad. Just R&R and no flames. Thanks!)


End file.
